


Let's Go Discord

by infjpiper



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Namelessshipping, Nearly Everyone is Gay, Preciousmetalshipping, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Drug Use, and because pokemas gives me lowkey drug ring vibes, autistic platinum, because of chapter 4, chatfic, gurire, huntershipping - Freeform, or some kind of queer, originalshipping - Freeform, reguri, trans boy yellow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjpiper/pseuds/infjpiper
Summary: When a handful of high school students receive a special mission from Professor Oak to go to the man-made region Pasio to study sync pairs, they have no idea what they're getting into. Oh well. At least they have wifi everywhere on the island.
Relationships: Diamond/Pearl (Pokemon Adventures), Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Haruka | May/Ruby (Pokemon Adventures), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Meet the Seniors

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in this chapter with their usernames:  
> Red - Thunderbolt88  
> Blue - br0k3n_ra1n  
> Leaf/Green - Miss Direction  
> Yellow - doodlingdodrio  
> Gold - CaptainQ  
> Silver - Xx_sneaselclaw_xX  
> Crystal - RiceCryspies  
> note: this guide will also be posted at the notes at the end

_#general, 8:44 PM_

-> **Thunderbolt88** just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf.

-> **br0k3n_ra1n** joined the party.

doodlingdodrio:

hi guys!!

Thunderbolt88:

Hey Yellow!

br0k3n_ra1n:

hi

Miss Direction: 

Oh, you boys decided to hop on this bandwagon?

Was it for me?

doodlingdodrio:

uh.

Thunderbolt88:

Wow things just got awkward really fast!

br0k3n_ra1n:

leaf you fucking know im gay stop flirting at me

Miss Direction:

Never.

-> **CaptainQ** is here.

CaptainQ:

sup nerds

-> **RiceCryspies** just landed.

RiceCryspies:

Gold please tell me how the FUCK did you pass that test

CaptainQ:

_if there's a will there's a way_

besides prof oak said there was a nifty prize for people who passed and i was not going to let something like _that_ fly by

Thunderbolt88:

Oh hey Gold!

CaptainQ:

_red my man whaddup_

Thunderbolt88:

So who else passed it? I heard only a few people in the whole school did.

Hey Blue, Prof Oak is your grandpa right? You know anything we don't?

br0k3n_ra1n:

uh

i think it was like

in the 20s or 30s

my grandpa wont tell me anything else though

except that wed meet everyone who passed soon

doodlingdodrio:

oh wow thats not a lot

considering the size of the school

CaptainQ:

yeah but blue you gotta at least know what the prize is right?

br0k3n_ra1n:

nope

CaptainQ:

not even any suspicious behavior from the prof?

br0k3n_ra1n:

well

lately hes been talking about traveling to that new region to study stuff

yknow

the one where everything is artificial?

i dont remember what it was called

Miss Direction: 

Pasio?

br0k3n_ra1n:

yeah that one

i dont know if that has anything to do with it

but hes been talking about it non stop

doodlingdodrio:

oooo maybe we get to go there!!!

that would be so fun!!

CaptainQ:

_bet_

br0k3n_ra1n:

knowing my grandpa though, hed probably turn it into some kind of research project

CaptainQ:

that’s it i’m out have fun without me

RiceCryspies:

Gold this is a privilege!

We get to help out with research and discoveries

It’s an amazing opportunity

CaptainQ:

it’s homework

-> A wild **Xx_sneaselclaw_xX** appeared.

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Hi guys.

CaptainQ:

eyyy sup handsome

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Shut the fuck up, dumbass.

CaptainQ:

YOU’VE BEEN IN HERE FOR THIRTY SECONDS, SILVER

CAN YOU GIVE ME AT LEAST A MINUTE BEFORE YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

NO.

FUCK YOU.

CaptainQ:

YA KNOW PEOPLE DON’T NORMALLY SAY FUCK YOU TO THEIR BOYFRIENDS

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

SINCE FUCKING WHEN HAS THIS RELATIONSHIP BEEN NORMAL?

br0k3n_ra1n:

WILL YOU TWO JUST TAKE THIS TO DMS PLEASE

YOU’RE BLOWING UP MY NOTIFICATIONS

**CaptainQ** and **Xx_sneaselclaw_xX** are typing…

CaptainQ: 

FUCK YOU

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

FUCK YOU.

<\- **Xx_sneaselclaw_xX** has left the server.

<\- **CaptainQ** has left the server.

Thunderbolt88:

w

Miss Direction:

I kicked them.

br0k3n_ra1n:

...wasnt the whole point to have all the people who passed the test in one server though

kicking them is kind of missing the point

Miss Direction:

I sent them the link to the server. It hasn’t expired yet. They can just rejoin.

-> Welcome, **Xx_sneaselclaw_xX**.

Miss Direction:

See?

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Sis what the fuck was that

Miss Direction:

I must be a good server owner and enforce a code of conduct here.

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

You can do that the day you decide to follow a code of conduct yourself.

Miss Direction:

Surely you must not know me if you think that way.

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

I fucking live in the same damn house as you.

My room is like. Five steps away from yours. 

I am probably ten feet away from you through the wall right now.

-> Glad you’re here, **CaptainQ**.

CaptainQ:

well that was unnecessary

Miss Direction: 

I am the queen of doing unnecessary things because I can.

doodlingdodrio: 

welcome back!!!

oof i got to go do homework for art class

see ya!!

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Bye.

Miss Direction: 

Bye Yellow!

Thunderbolt88:

See ya!

br0k3n_ra1n:

bye

RiceCryspies:

Later yellow!

CaptainQ:

fuck i also have homework

Crys can you do my homework for me

RiceCryspies:

No???

Get your lazy ass off the computer and do it yourself.

**CaptainQ** is typing…

 **CaptainQ** is typing...

Miss Direction: 

Oh no.

Thunderbolt88:

What? What’s he doing?

br0k3n_ra1n:

youll see

**CaptainQ** is typing…

 **CaptainQ** is typing...

CaptainQ:

What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.

Thunderbolt88: 

AL;KDSFK;LAJ

br0k3n_ra1n:

dammit gold did you just type out all of that again

why dont you just copy paste thats what thats for

CaptainQ:

because i like to flex

Miss Direction: 

damn gold even i don’t go that far though

RiceCryspies:

I need better friends.

  
  



	2. Meet the Juniors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet new characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter and their usernames:  
> Ruby: Marvelous Milotic  
> Sapphire: PrincessofAmazons  
> Emerald: BattleMaster7  
> Pearl: punchline-delivery-service  
> Diamond: McDoubleAct  
> Platinum: racingrapidash  
> Note: this guide will also be posted in the notes at the end of the chapter.

_ platinum protection squad, 7:30 AM _

punchline-delivery-service:

DIAMOND NO

WE’VE BEEN TO DAIRY QUEEN TOO MANY DAYS IN A ROW

IM SICK OF IT

McDoubleAct:

but pearl

punchline-delivery-service:

No! Buts!

racingrapidash:

?

What is going on here

I just got out of the shower and my phone is buzzing non-stop

McDoubleAct:

oh hi platinum!

punchline-delivery-service:

Dia has dragged me to Dairy Queen for the past four days.

I can’t take another trip.

McDoubleAct:

it’d be real sweet of you 

punchline-delivery-service:

OKAY THAT ONE WAS BAD EVEN FOR YOU

racingrapidash:

Diamond that’s not healthy for you

McDoubleAct:

but

but munchlax wants ice cream

punchline-delivery-service:

Too bad!

This is me exercising good friendship by making sure my friends don’t eat crap all the time

McDoubleAct:

your heart must be from dairy queen

punchline-delivery-service:

Uh. What?

McDoubleAct:

it’s frozen

Marvelous Milotic:

Help guys 

punchline-delivery-service:

Ruby we’re kind of in the middle of something, what do you want?

Marvelous Milotic:

I can’t decide what to wear to school today

punchline-delivery-service:

THAT’S IT?

PrincessofAmazons:

Just wear your pajamas

Marvelous Milotic:

_ Sapph no  _

_ i would die _

punchline-delivery-service:

I’d like to see that if only to see Ruby knocked out of his fashion fantasies for a day.

It’s not healthy to be so obsessed with looking good all the time.

Marvelous Milotic:

FASHION IS AN  _ ART _

punchline-delivery-service:

NO IT’S  _ NOT _

PrincessofAmazons:

It is okay Pearl I do not understand fashion either

Marvelous Milotic:

Sapph…

I thought you loved me

punchline-delivery-service:

Hey Sapphire you aren’t making as many typos as normal?

racingrapidash:

Pearl!

PrincessofAmazons:

It is okay, Platinum!

My father bought me Grammerly

It is very good!

Very helpful with my dyslexia

!!

Look I spelled it right this time!

Grammerly is very good

Marvelous Milotic:

Sapph I’m so happy for you... 

punchline-delivery-service:

So while Ruby cries over his female partner… 

Back to the subject at hand.

I’m not taking you to Dairy Queen, Dia.

BattleMaster7:

pearl are you really so gay that you can’t even say the word girlfriend?

punchline-delivery-service:

EXCUSE ME? WHAT WAS THAT, EMERALD?

I HOPE YOU TAKE THAT BACK IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS.

BattleMaster7:

oh?

you’re approaching me?

punchline-delivery-service:

YOU APPROACHED ME AND YOU KNOW IT

BattleMaster7:

meet me in an ihop parking lot bitch

McDoubleAct:

guys please…

BattleMaster7:

i haven’t slept in two days i could fight god himself right now

racingrapidash:

What even is this group chat anymore

It started out with Pearl wanting to create a support group for me when I was getting bullied a few months ago

Then Diamond invited Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald because he wanted to chat with them too here

Why is this still called platinum protection squad?

McDoubleAct:

because it's a great name and we are always here for you

Marvelous Milotic:

Off-topic but who else passed that test from Prof Oak?

punchline-delivery-service:

I did.

McDoubleAct:

me

BattleMaster7: 

me too

racingrapidash:

I did as well!

PrincessofAmazons:

Me!

Marvelous Milotic:

Wow

Neat

PrincessofAmazons:

What do you think the prize is?

punchline-delivery-service:

No idea but I hope it's good.

Maybe a trip somewhere!

McDoubleAct:

a trip to dairy queen

punchline-delivery-service:

Dia you are killing me

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter and their usernames:  
> Ruby: Marvelous Milotic  
> Sapphire: PrincessofAmazons  
> Emerald: BattleMaster7  
> Pearl: punchline-delivery-service  
> Diamond: McDoubleAct  
> Platinum: racingrapidash


	3. Homosexual Litten Giveaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true chaos begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter and their usernames:  
> Red: Thunderbolt88  
> Blue: br0k3n_ra1n  
> Leaf: Miss Direction  
> Yellow: doodlingdodrio  
> Gold: CaptainQ  
> Silver: Xx_sneaselclaw_xX  
> Crystal: RiceCryspies  
> Ruby: Marvelous Milotic  
> Sapphire: PrincessofAmazons  
> Emerald: BattleMaster7  
> Pearl: punchline-delivery-service  
> Diamond: McDoubleAct  
> Platinum: racingrapidash  
> Note: this guide will also be posted in the notes at the end of the chapter.

_Pasio Trip, #general, 6:47 PM_

RiceCryspies:

So who else is in a state of dying right now?

CaptainQ:

me

can anyone explain to me what prof oak said because i didn’t register a single word of it

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

That’s because you were sleeping on my shoulder the whole time.

RiceCryspies:

I meant dying from excitement, Gold.

-> A **wild punchline-delivery-service** appeared.

doodlingdodrio:

:0

here they come!!

welcome! who is this?

punchline-delivery-service:

Huh?

Oh. This is Pearl.

br0k3n_ra1n:

wait werent you the one who was yelling at the kid making puns

punchline-delivery-service:

I’VE BEEN IN HERE FOR LESS THAN A MINUTE CAN I GET A BREAK?

-> Welcome, **BattleMaster7**.

BattleMaster7:

nope

punchline-delivery-service:

UGH.

BattleMaster7:

did you forget this server is for everyone who is going to pasio

punchline-delivery-service:

OF COURSE NOT, EMERALD!

-> **McDoubleAct** is here.

McDoubleAct:

he absolutely did

doodlingdodrio:

welcome!

punchline-delivery-service:

Dia you are my friend you’re supposed to be on my side here.

-> **Marvelous Milotic** appeared.

Marvelous Milotic:

Hello everyone

doodlingdodrio:

wait this is too many people at a time

leaf you’re the owner do something

Miss Direction:

On it.

There! I made an #intros channel.

Now everyone go make an intro!

Name, age, fun fact.

punchline-delivery-service:

I can do that.

-> **PrincessofAmazons** just landed.

Marvelous Milotic:

Sapph!

PrincessofAmazons:

Hello, friends! Hello, Ruby!

I just wanted to join the server very quickly I have to go now

Marvelous Milotic:

:(

CaptainQ:

is that everybody

McDoubleAct:

no platinum still needs to join

br0k3n_ra1n:

i really overshot the estimate of 20 to 30 students the other day...

CaptainQ:

i still dont know what prof oak said can someone please explain

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Maybe if you didn’t fall asleep you wouldn’t be asking this question.

CaptainQ:

sorry silv cant hear you through the computer

RiceCryspies:

He said we’re going to the island of Pasio as part of his research project to study sync energy. We get to take one pokemon of our choice with us to spend a full semester there. All expenses are paid for except for pocket money we bring to buy stuff. So we have hotel rooms booked and all that. We also get cool outfits called sygna suits made by a clothing designer on Pasio. He’ll be taking our measurements and all that when we get there, and he’ll base the design on our partner pokemon. We'll also get interviewed and have our pictures taken for trainer cards.

CaptainQ:

wow neat thanks Chrys youre the best

can you also do my homework thats due tomorrow?

RiceCryspies:

Fuck off.

punchline-delivery-service:

Wait hold on my skitty is trying to get in my lap hold on be back in a second

Thunderbolt88:

That reminds me of possibly the dumbest thing I’ve seen all week.

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Gold?

CaptainQ:

HEY

Thunderbolt88:

Surprisingly no.

CaptainQ:

red i thought we were homies

Thunderbolt88:

Do you guys wanna see it?

Marvelous Milotic:

I don’t think anything could be as dumb as the outfit hilbert was trying to pull off today so try me

Thunderbolt88:

Alright here we go.

I’ll just copy paste it here.

**Homosexual litten giveaway**

Good evening, I’m a hetranian woman and there are two homosexual littens living in my garden that need a home. I feel bad for them because they’re living an « alternative » lifestyle that doesn’t fit my religious beliefs. They’ve been tamed and castrated and the person living in the yard behind mine moved out and left them behind. They ate the food I had left for my heterosexual meowths.

They’re also from different races, one being white and the other being black. I suppose it’s okay since the black one kind of helps the white one who’s very « crosseyed », but they clean each other and they love each other and I believe that, in Hetran’s eyes, that is not acceptable because they’re both male. I don’t want to encourage this kind of homosexual behavior because Hetran could excommunicate it. Thank you.

doodlingdodrio:

i-

br0k3n_ra1n:

.

goodbye guys im fucking deceased now

CaptainQ:

McDoubleAct:

wow what a catastrophe

Marvelous Milotic:

AL;KDF;KLAKLJDSJK

BattleMaster7:

what the fuck did i just read

RiceCryspies:

Wait I've actually read about heatranians theyre super weird and are kind of a cult.

But they're not even that dangerous, they're actually kind of a joke.

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Anyone who worships heatran is a joke.

Thunderbolt88:

SHE EVEN SPELLS HEATRAN WRONG

Miss Direction:

LOL

punchline-delivery-service:

NO.

NO NO NO.

I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE THIS WOMAN.

THE UTTER STUPIDITY DISPLAYED HERE IS ASTRONOMICAL.

GROOMING EACH OTHER IS NORMAL CAT POKEMON BEHAVIOR.

ARCEUS THIS MAKES ME SO ANGRY.

I OWN CAT POKEMON I SHOULD KNOW THIS.

McDoubleAct:

i would like to point out the fact that she also owns cat pokemon, pearl.

-> **racingrapidash** is here.

racingrapidash:

what did i just walk in on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter and their usernames:  
> Red: Thunderbolt88  
> Blue: br0k3n_ra1n  
> Leaf: Miss Direction  
> Yellow: doodlingdodrio  
> Gold: CaptainQ  
> Silver: Xx_sneaselclaw_xX  
> Crystal: RiceCryspies  
> Ruby: Marvelous Milotic  
> Sapphire: PrincessofAmazons  
> Emerald: BattleMaster7  
> Pearl: punchline-delivery-service  
> Diamond: McDoubleAct  
> Platinum: racingrapidash


	4. That's Not Gatorade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, kids, we are going to talk about drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter and their usernames:  
> Red: Thunderbolt88  
> Blue: br0k3n_ra1n  
> Leaf: Miss Direction  
> Gold: CaptainQ  
> Silver: Xx_sneaselclaw_xX  
> Crystal: RiceCryspies  
> Sapphire: PrincessofAmazons  
> Emerald: BattleMaster7  
> Pearl: punchline-delivery-service  
> Diamond: McDoubleAct  
> Platinum: racingrapidash  
> Note: this guide will also be posted in the notes at the end of the chapter.

_Pasio Trip, #general, 9:36 PM_

CaptainQ:

so wait

chrys

youre telling me we have to READ MANUALS to level up OURSELVES

and then when we reach the max level we have to chug magic gatorade to unlock more levels and then we have to read EVEN MORE MANUALS????

RiceCryspies:

Okay first off it's not gatorade

CaptainQ:

THAT MAKES IT WORSE

RiceCryspies:

If you didn't keep falling asleep during these preparatory sessions with Professor Oak you wouldn't have to depend on me for all your information!

CaptainQ:

ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT HE MAKES THEM SO BORING

AND WHY IS THERE SO MUCH READING INVOLVED IN GETTING STRONGER

br0k3n_ra1n:

im more worried about the fact that this gatorade sounds like ill get high if i drink too much at a time

RiceCryspies:

It's not gatorade.

br0k3n_ra1n:

sorry chrys but the fact that it isn't an easily recognizable substance like gatorade doesnt help

CaptainQ:

chrys is that legit the only way you can get stronger

RiceCryspies:

Of course not!

You can also eat move candies.

Thunderbolt88:

Damn its either reading or drugs lol

RiceCryspies:

_Arceus_ Red they're _not_ drugs.

Miss Direction:

I mean. Oak did say they're a controlled substance on Pasio.

CaptainQ:

i dunno why you guys are so bothered by the fact that theyre drugs

literally every senior in this chat has been high before

remember last year when i baked pot brownies for the party at my house and you guys all had some?

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

YEAH THATS BECAUSE YOU ALREADY HAD SOME AND FORGOT TO FUCKING TELL US THAT THEY HAD WEED IN THEM

CaptainQ:

ITS NOT MY FAULT THE SENIORS LAST YEAR WERE IDIOTS AND LEFT THEIR WEED AND SHIT OUT IN THE OPEN

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

BUT WERE THEY THE ONES THAT BAKED WEED IN THEIR FUCKING BROWNIES?

CaptainQ:

FUCK YOU!

besides

blue finally kissed red after having some

so it aint all bad

br0k3n_ra1n:

ouch

Thunderbolt88:

Wow Gold that was a low blow.

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Okay but Gold does have a point in that Blue has zero drug tolerance.

Remember sophomore year?

The huge party at Misty's place?

Miss Direction:

Oh Arceus yes I remember that.

Disaster.

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Someone spiked the punch.

And Blue got _really_ drunk.

Miss Direction:

I'm the one who called his sister to come rescue us.

Before someone called the cops.

Thunderbolt88:

I can't remember, did they have brownies too?

Miss Direction:

No, and the whole thing wasn't even Misty's fault, turned out it was one of the lunatic super seniors.

McDoubleAct:

you guys are making me hungry with the brownie talk

punchline-delivery-service:

Dia I swear to Arceus if you try ingesting a pot brownie I will take it from you, throw it to kingdom come, and find whoever gave it to you and give them a good hard slap on the face.

Two slaps if it's Gold.

McDoubleAct:

pearl i wasnt talking about pot brownies i was talking about regular brownies

you dont need to slap anyone

punchline-delivery-service:

I've seen you with regular brownies, Dia.

It doesn't take a single shred of weed to send you through the roof.

racingrapidash:

Pearl please do not obsess over making sure we are taken care of

Sometimes I wonder if you even exercise self care

punchline-delivery-service:

I'M NOT OBSESSING!

BattleMaster7:

sure

punchline-delivery-service:

SHUT UP EMERALD NO ONE ASKED YOU ANYTHING.

PrincessofAmazons:

Weren't there things called lucky cookies too? I remember the professor saying something about those.

br0k3n_ra1n:

.

Thunderbolt88:

HAH

What kind of place is Pasio? An underground drug ring?

McDoubleAct:

come on guys quit cracking jokes.

CaptainQ:

pot calling the kettle black?

punchline-delivery-service:

NO STOP I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!

CaptainQ:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter and their usernames:  
> Red: Thunderbolt88  
> Blue: br0k3n_ra1n  
> Leaf: Miss Direction  
> Gold: CaptainQ  
> Silver: Xx_sneaselclaw_xX  
> Crystal: RiceCryspies  
> Sapphire: PrincessofAmazons  
> Emerald: BattleMaster7  
> Pearl: punchline-delivery-service  
> Diamond: McDoubleAct  
> Platinum: racingrapidash


	5. Tastes Like Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains graphic depictions of carrot slime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter and their usernames:  
> Red: Thunderbolt88  
> Blue: br0k3n_ra1n  
> Leaf: Miss Direction  
> Gold: CaptainQ  
> Silver: Xx_sneaselclaw_xX  
> Crystal: RiceCryspies  
> Ruby: Marvelous Milotic  
> Sapphire: PrincessofAmazons  
> Pearl: punchline-delivery-service  
> Diamond: McDoubleAct  
> Platinum: racingrapidash  
> Note: this guide will also be posted in the notes at the end of the chapter.

_ Pasio Trip, #general, 4:38 PM _

CaptainQ:

**@RiceCryspies** okay i promise i was actually listening to prof oak this time

RiceCryspies:

Bullshit, but what do you need me to explain this time?

CaptainQ:

i was trying!

i remember something about a league!

RiceCryspies:

Cool, how much do you remember?

CaptainQ:

uh

fuck

there was also um

you have to get badges to be in the league

and uhhh

thats about all i remember

br0k3n_ra1n:

so like the first ten minutes

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX: 

Sounds about right, that’s when he started sleeping on my shoulder again.

RiceCryspies:

Impressive!

Usually it only takes five.

CaptainQ:

no! it takes like seven!

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Liar.

RiceCryspies:

Well, I actually feel like explaining stuff to you, since you stayed awake so long.

CaptainQ:

thanks chrys youre the best

**RiceCryspies is typing…**

Miss Direction:

I have arrived.

Wait was Gold not listening again?

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Correct.

CaptainQ:

hey dont ignore my accomplishment of ten minutes awake!

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

Okay.

I acknowledge your accomplishment of ten minutes awake.

Yes, sis, he fell asleep again.

CaptainQ:

YOU FUCKING BASTARD

br0k3n_ra1n:

could you two please, please get a room

**RiceCryspies is typing…**

RiceCryspies:

So basically, the league on Pasio is called the Pokemon Masters League, or PML. To compete, you have to first register your partner pokemon with four moves that you can use on the whole island, along with a special move called a sync move, a powerful move that uses sync energy generated from the bond between you and your partner pokemon, which is what Professor Oak is studying. You’ll then need to use the moves in a simulated battle, which will help the sync pair analysts decide on your stats and skills. Then you need to form a team of at least three trainers, which serves as the replacement for an actual pokemon team. Then you have to gather five badges in order to actually get into the league. But in order to get the badges you have to defeat the trainers in charge of handing them out. Then just battle your way through the league to the top.

Miss Direction:

Basically like the professional league. Defeat gym leaders, get badges, challenge champion.

RiceCryspies:

Right, except there isn’t a champion yet. This is the first league of Pasio, so the winning team of this league will be the first champion team. 

Thunderbolt88:

**|** no! it takes like seven!

**@CaptainQ** I read that as “tastes like seven” alskdf;klas

br0k3n_ra1n:

.

red i love you but what the fuck

CaptainQ:

i mean

depends on what kind of thing you’re talking about

are you talking about silvers shoulder?

because i can tell you for a fact that it does not.

Thunderbolt88:

You sound like youre talking from experience.

CaptainQ:

who said im not?

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

GOLD I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS SO HARD IT WILL MAKE YOU STERILE

Marvelous Milotic:

Guys i hate to interrupt but there’s an emergency

Thunderbolt88:

What’s up Ruby?

**Marvelous Milotic is typing…**

punchline-delivery-service:

Oh no.

Marvelous Milotic:

Okay so I’m at lunch right? And I ONLY bring my lunch. The school lunches are gross. So I’m at lunch, and I open up my lunchbox and there’s SLIME. ALL OVER MY BABY CARROTS. LIKE ORANGE SLIME I’M AFRAID TO OPEN THE PLASTIC BAG HELP

punchline-delivery-service:

.

You’ve got to be kidding me.

racingrapidash:

Throw it away and demand a quality lunch from staff

Tell them you’ll take one of their lunches if you must

Marvelous Milotic:

No I’d be sent to the principal’s office and my dad will literally kill me when he hears

PrincessofAmazons:

Eat one of your homework assignments!

Paper isn’t that bad.

Marvelous Milotic:

Sapph I love you but I am not eating paper

punchline-delivery-service:

Or just. You know. Eat it like a NORMAL HUMAN BEING?

Just a thought.

Marvelous Milotic:

Pearl you aren’t seeing this slime you don’t understand

It’s  _ disgusting _

McDoubleAct:

actually

i wouldn’t eat them

punchline-delivery-service:

dia please tell me this isn’t leading into a pun

McDoubleAct:

it’s not

baby carrots don’t have the natural coating on them that whole carrots do, so they turn from solid to rubbery to slimy easily if they aren’t in sealed packages. rubbery carrots can be saved by using them in cooking, but baby carrots that have turned to slime should be tossed.

Thunderbolt88:

Huh

That’s actually pretty interesting.

Where did you learn all that?

McDoubleAct:

my mom taught me how to cook from a young age

ive won contests before

but it’s really just a hobby

pearl and i are already working on becoming a comedy duo

were hoping to make our own show 

punchline-delivery-service:

Yep!

Miss Direction:

Wow guys that’s actually really cool.

Marvelous Milotic:

I threw the carrots away

But 

What do I eat now

PrincessofAmazons: 

Paper!

racingrapidash:

Someone else’s carrots

punchline-delivery-service:

There’s only four more hours of school left! You can live!

br0k3n_ra1n:

for fucks sake just go get something from the damn vending machine

* * *

_ DM: CaptainQ and Xx_sneaselclaw_xX _

CaptainQ: 

okay but you gotta admit

it was kinda funny when i got a text from leaf asking if i knew why you were wearing a scarf in the middle of summer for a week

Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:

NO IT WAS NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter and their usernames:  
> Red: Thunderbolt88  
> Blue: br0k3n_ra1n  
> Leaf: Miss Direction  
> Gold: CaptainQ  
> Silver: Xx_sneaselclaw_xX  
> Crystal: RiceCryspies  
> Ruby: Marvelous Milotic  
> Sapphire: PrincessofAmazons  
> Pearl: punchline-delivery-service  
> Diamond: McDoubleAct  
> Platinum: racingrapidash

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in this chapter with their usernames:  
> Red - Thunderbolt88  
> Blue - br0k3n_ra1n  
> Leaf/Green - Miss Direction  
> Yellow - doodlingdodrio  
> Gold - CaptainQ  
> Silver - Xx_sneaselclaw_xX  
> Crystal - RiceCryspies


End file.
